


What We Live For

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Beaches, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Comedy, Drinking, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Keith is a giggly little bitch, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy, Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Shiro and Keith have cats, Smut, Stoner Keith (Voltron), Strap-Ons, Texting, They go on a cruise!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been together for a year now, and Shiro wants to do something special for their anniversary. Shinanegans ensue!Part 2 of 3 of the Dive in! series!





	What We Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to part 2 of Dive in! I worked very hard on this so i hope you enjoy! Shoutout to my fiance for helping me brainstorm for his!!
> 
> This isn't beta read so there may be mistakes. Sorry!
> 
> I also forgot to mention they live in Ohio.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It’s been almost a year since they got together. Shiro’s 30th birthday party was a rager, and Keith’s 25th was just as fun but was severely lacking in old man jokes. Shiro moved into Keith’s apartment about 4 months after they officially started dating. They figure it’s like they’ve been together for 6 years anyway so why not just move in with your best friend turned boyfriend?

The 1 bedroom apartment is cramped. So cramped, that 5 months later they still have some of Shiro’s belongings in boxes in the front room. Shiro doesn't mind though, especially not Kuro and Röd. They love climbing the boxes and perching upon them to admire their kingdom. It’s a bit cluttered all the time, and Keith gets stressed out about the chaos of their apartment frequently, but if Shiro lets him reorganize everything to his liking they find that Keith can manage his anxiety just fine. The blunts help too.

It’s coming up on their one year anniversary; the spring is long gone and the heat of summer has set in once again. Shiro has loved Keith for longer than a year, and so has Keith but for Shiro, so he figures it’d be appropriate to start looking at rings. For a wedding. To marry Keith. He gets panicky if he thinks about it too long. He’s too scared to make a move if Keith isn’t ready for it. He wants to bring it up but can’t ever find the right time.

Sound familiar?

He’s groaned internally and externally about it for the past month. He’s been to the jeweler many times but never walks out with anything. He’s talked to everyone but Keith about it, and everyone says things like ‘just DO IT’ and ‘don’t be a pussy’ and ‘he loves you, he wouldn’t ever say no to you’. But nothing they say quells the anxiety the potential proposal causes. Lance even goes as far as starting to plan how Shiro should propose.

When Shiro really stops and thinks about it, there’s no doubt in his mind about it: He wants to be with Keith forever. He loves him incessantly. He’d be there for him in sickness and in health and everything in between. It’s moments like those where he’s ready to talk to Keith about it but either Keith’s not around, or Keith is busy, or Shiro is busy, or Shiro’s at work, or Keith is at work, and by the time they have a moment together he’s lost his confidence and the anxiety is back. It’s starting to take its toll on Shiro’s well-being, too. He’s sleeping less, spacing out more, and just in general he’s just… tired. Physically and emotionally. Keith asks him what’s wrong but that only makes him panic. His responses are dismissive and clipped, Keith notices it right away, but he always says ‘You can talk to me about anything, Shiro’ in that soft voice he reserves just for him. It makes Shiro feel even worse, because he knows Keith would understand how he feels.

So finally, a month after the idea popped into his head, he’s got the courage. It’ll be scary and the most anxiety inducing thing he’s ever done (besides being in the military), but he considers it a high-risk, high-reward sort of thing.

Totally worth it.

\---

“Hey Google, play April Showers by Proleter.”

  
  


“Okay, April Showers by Proleter now playing on Spotify.”

The muted trumpets start playing their tune through the speaker in the kitchen. The relaxing beat begins and Shiro is bobbing his head slightly. The most complicated thing he’s allowed to make in the kitchen is eggs, since he’s a disaster otherwise. He cracks two eggs, one at a time, and dumps them in the greased skillet. They sizzle softly and Shiro steps to the toaster to get toast started. Once the bread is popped in, he returns to the eggs and watches them cook, tapping his foot lightly. Röd jumps up on the counter and meows at Shiro. He turns and pets him behind the ears. When he thinks the eggs are ready, he takes a spatula and flips them as carefully as he can, trying not to break the yolks. The toast pops up and Shiro leaves it in favor of making sure the eggs don’t overcook. The eggs seem to be done, so he slides them on a plate and moves to butter the toast. He places the toast on the plate and smiles down at his creation.

“Keith! Breakfast!” Shiro hollers. He waits to hear the groan and tell tale THUMP of Keith rolling out of bed. And sure enough, he hears it.

He walks to the table and places the plate in Keith’s seat and goes back to making himself some eggs too. As he’s cracking the second egg, a very disheveled and grumpy looking Keith walks into the kitchen, his bare feet slapping against the tile.

“Good morning, sweetheart!” Shiro says brightly, turning to get a glimpse of the bog creature he calls his boyfriend. He’s got one of Shiro’s shirts on that he swims in, and it’s just long enough to cover his briefs so it looks like it’s the only thing he’s wearing.

“Ooouuuuughhhh.” Keith responds as he pulls out his chair and plops down into it heavily.

“Ohh, one whole syllable. You’re getting better at waking up these days.” Shiro laughs. Keith stares daggers at him and that only makes him laugh harder. “It’s okay sweetie, I’ll do most of the talking.” Shiro smiles warmly before turning back to the stove and shaking the skillet to unstick the eggs.

“...talking?” Keith asks as he rubs his eyes.

“Yeah, the thing you do at with people that involves your mouth and vocal chords?” Shiro snorts.

“Mmmhmmm.” Keith hums before it turns into a yawn.

“You’re awfully tired, did you not sleep well?” Shiro asks before he flips the eggs.

“Meh.” Keith answers. “Not really.”

“Oh, is something on your mind?” Shiro says gently.

“.... I could ask you the same thing.” Keith flicks some crumbs off the table. It’s just the music playing and the sizzling of eggs for a while. “Look, just… talk to me, Takashi. Whatever is going on, we can get through it together.”

Shiro frowns. He slides his eggs on a plate, turns off the stove, and butters his now cold toast. “Hey Google, stop playing.” He commands. The music stops almost immediately. Keith perks up at the sudden compliance. Shiro sighs before he walks over to the table, setting down his plate at his spot and sitting. He sits there looking at his eggs for a good minute before he sighs again. “Our anniversary is coming up.” He relents.

“... And?” Keith prompts. “I thought you’d be happy about that.”

“I am.” Shiro breaths. “I’m so happy about that. Don’t think I’m not.”

“Then what is it?” Keith is frowning.

“I wanted to make plans with you.” Shiro says evenly.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Shiro scratches at his face.

“Well, what are they? Am I allowed to know?” Keith’s mouth upturns in a small smile.

“No, I’d like it to be a surprise.” Shiro chuckles. “But I’d like to hear about what you think would be ideal before I go around making reservations.”

“But where’s the fun in that? You know what I like, Shiro; Just do what you think I’d enjoy and I’m sure it’ll-”

“But what if I ruin it? What if - Look, just, give me ideas. Please Keith?” Shiro begs. Keith looks at him long and hard before digging into his eggs and toast.

“Well… What would be fun?” Keith asks more to himself than to Shiro. He takes a bite. “I don’t know, how about… Like, what about a nice dinner and we come home and get baked then watch a movie?”

“We do that all the time, though.” Shiro starts eating breakfast too.

“Then… I don’t know, throw a party? Invite everyone over?” Keith says with food in his mouth.

“And fit 5 more people in here? No way, where would they all crash?” Shiro replies. He takes a bite of his toast. “I was thinking something a bit more… special.” Keith huffs through his nose.

“Special.” Keith repeats.

“Mmmhm.” Shiro fidgets a little.

“Hmmmm…” Keith hums. “Let’s go someplace.”

“Like where?” Shiro’s eyes squint in amusement.

“Aruba.”

Shiro bursts out laughing. Keith sits in silence, he’s wearing his best poker face. Shiro breaths for a moment and he looks at Keith. “Oh, you’re serious?”

“Deadly.” Keith’s composure breaks after he says the word. “Are you joking? We can’t just… leave!” He’s laughing now. Shiro releases a worried chuckle.

“Uh, yeah! Pffft, totally!” The wheels in Shiro’s head are turning and he’s trying so hard to not let it show. “So… you like the idea of dinner together?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Keith smiles warmly. “Honestly, anything with you will be great.”

“Alright. Thanks, Keith.” Shiro smiles back. They turn on some music and chat over breakfast like normal. The tension is finally gone, but now Shiro has some plans to make.

\---

New group chat.

_ Shiro added Pidge, Allura, Lance, Matt, and Hunk to the chat! _

_ Shiro renamed the group: The Proposal _

**Shiro:** Alright guys, it’s happening.

**Lance:** HOLY SHIT

**Pidge:** HOLY FUCK

**Hunk:** ARE U SERIOUS???

 

**Allura:** OOOHHH MY GOD!!!!!

**Matt:** FINALLY

**Lance:** did you buy the yacht???

**Shiro:** No, Lance, I did not buy the yacht.

**Matt:** I can’t believe you finally got the balls to ask him

**Pidge:** Ya lol

**Shiro:** It hasn’t happened yet.

**Allura:** So what’s the plan??

**Hunk:** Spill the beans, Shirogane

**Shiro:** He mentioned, jokingly, that he wanted to go somewhere. So... I’m gonna look into getting us on a cruise.

**Lance:** A CRUISE??

**Allura:** WHERE

**Pidge:** BITCH WHERE

**Shiro:** Bermuda. I think he said Bermuda...

**Matt:** Holy fuck ing shit!

**Hunk:** Dude he’s gonna love it

**Lance:** What about the ring?

**Shiro:** ……….

**Hunk:** …

**Pidge:** …

**Lance:** ….

**Matt:** ……………….

**Allura:** …. You forgot to buy a ring didn’t you?

**Shiro:** … No?

**Allura:** Shiro, you’re hopeless.

**Shiro:** I can’t pick one! I can’t decide!

**Lance:** Gurl I gotchu

**Pidge:** really now? Lol

**Matt:** Lol

_ Lance has sent a picture to the group. _

**Lance:** How about that?

**Hunk:** Lance that’s gorgeous!

**Allura:** It’s perfect!

**Matt:** holy shit

**Pidge:** What do u think, Shiro?

**Shiro:** … Where did you find that?

**Lance:** online, there’s a whole site dedicated to men’s wedding bands, they even do engravings and shit

**Pidge:** … it seems like you put a lot of thought into this

**Hunk:** Yeah is there something you're not telling us?????

**Allura:** ??????

**Lance:** uh No??? Everyone fantasizes about what ring they want for their wedding, that's totally normal!!

**Hunk:** You're not off the hook yet, McClain. We’re gonna have a serious talk over dinner about this

**Lance:** daddy no

**Hunk:** Daddy yes

**Shiro:** ….

**Matt:** LMAO

**Pidge:** gross

**Shiro:** On that note, I have some ring shopping and cruise booking to do.

**Allura:** Good luck Shiro!

**Matt:** Godspeed bro

**Lance:** Did u think about how u want to propose yet?

**Shiro:** Yeah :)

**Pidge:** oh boy, he’s whipping out the emojis

**Matt:** Are u really surprised tho

**Lance:** Nah, he always does when we bring up keef

**Hunk:** lol ya

**Allura:** Anyway, text us if you need anything at all, Shiro!

**Shiro:** Thanks! I will.

\----

Turns out, booking a cruise is surprisingly easy. You throw a couple thousand dollars at a cruise company and they take care of the rest, you just have to show up. The booking was short notice so he was charged extra, but he deems it worth it. In two weeks they leave for the cruise.

Shiro calls up Keith’s work and explains the situation. Kolivan is more than happy to give Keith the week off, and for that Shiro is extremely thankful.

After dropping $2k on the cruise, he goes and drops another $2.5k on a ring. It’s an elysium ring inlaid with meteorite and a custom engraving of Shiro’s handwriting saying ‘I love you’. The only problem is the sizing. Shiro is completely stumped on how to get that information without ruining the surprise.

The idea comes to him late on Saturday night when he’s on his laptop working at the kitchen table. He whips out his phone and dials Keith’s mom’s number.

“…. Hello? What’s wrong?” Krolia croaks when she answers.

“Hey, oh shit, sorry, I didn’t realize what time it is!” Shiro turns and looks at the stove clock. 2:49am.

“It’s okay, Shiro. What’s up.” Krolia says. Shiro thanks his lucky stars Keith’s mother has seemingly infinite patience.

“Okay so… I guess this is a bad time, right?” Shiro wants to confirm.

“Kind of, but I’m awake now. I may as well be of help. That is what you need, right? Help?” Krolia snorts.

“Y-Yes! I’m looking at… rings...” Shiro squeaks, suddenly realizing he’s talking to his boyfriend’s mother about marrying her only son.

“…. Are you saying you’re proposing to Keith?” Krolia says, her voice is unreadable.

“… Yes?” Shiro’s voice is high even to his ears. It’s quiet for a while before Krolia hums.

“Huh. Took you long enough.” Krolia’s smirk is audible. “What’s the plan?”

“I booked us for a cruise two weeks from tomorrow.” Shiro whispers.

“Holy shit, a cruise? Where to?” Krolia seems genuinely interested.

“Bermuda.” Shiro tries to keep it quiet since Keith is asleep just down the hall.

“Oh my god, Keith is going to flip his shit. His passport is still valid from when I took him to Mexico last year so you’re all set on that… Your passport is still valid?” Krolia starts moming.

“Yeah, I renewed it a while back.”

“Excellent. And you made dinner reservations in Bermuda? Is there an itinerary?”

“Yeah, it’s this nice little place on the beach with the pink sand! And yes, I’ll send it to you if you’d like.” Shiro can’t contain his excitement but manages to keep quiet.

“Yes, please. Oh Shiro, he’s going to love it. He is so going to love it!” Krolia laughs. Shiro’s excitement is contagious apparently.

“You think so?” Shiro asks sheepishly.

“Without a doubt.”

“It’s not too much, is it?” He scratches his head self consciously.

“Honestly? It’s a lot. But I think Keith will be just fine with it. He won’t refuse a gift from you ever.” Krolia is obviously smiling.

“Thank you, Mrs. Kogane.” Shiro is beaming.

“Shiro, I’m gonna drive out there and hit you if you don’t call me by my name.”

“Yes, Krolia.”

“Any way,” Krolia says pointedly. “You called because you needed help with something?”

“Oh, right, yes. Can you guess his ring size? I have no idea and I can’t risk asking him.”

“He’s a size 7.” She answers right away.

“How…? How did you know that?” Shiro is dumbfounded.

“Let’s call it mother’s intuition.” Krolia says with a smile.

“Or witchcraft.” Shiro smirks.

“This is why you’re marrying my son.” Krolia laughs.

“He hasn’t said yes yet!” Shiro smiles.

“As if he’d ever say no to you, Shiro!”

“Everyone keeps saying that... Alright, I’ll let you get back to sleep. Sorry I woke you, Krolia.”

“I’m glad you did. I’m so excited for you guys!”

“Thanks! I’ll email you that itinerary in a second here. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Shiro.”

Shiro ends the call and emails both the ring company and Krolia before he crawls into bed with Keith and falls asleep easier than he has in weeks.

\----

In the morning, he shoots the group chat a text.

**Shiro:** Good morning everyone!

**Pidge:** It’s like 2pm

**Lance:** lol

**Shiro:** Irrelevant. I have a favor to ask of one of you!

**Hunk:** Oh! Me! Pick me!

**Allura:** No pick me!!!!

**Matt:** lol leave me out of this

**Lance:** You don’t want to be a part of their engagement??

**Matt:** I didn’t think of it like that lol what’s up Shiro?

**Shiro:** I need one of you to watch Kuro and Rӧd while we’re on the cruise. It’s from Sunday to Sunday starting two weeks from today.

**Allura:** Well that rules out Hunk and Pidge.

**Hunk:** Damn my allergy to kitties ;_;

**Pidge:** lol

**Allura:** I can do it!

**Lance:** nooo I can do it!

**Matt:** I actually don’t think I can, we just started a new project at work that requires my full attention

**Lance:** Oh… right… work…

**Allura:** Haha! I get to watch the kitties! >:3c

**Lance:** yeah haha rub it in our faces why don’t u

**Allura:** I am ;^)

**Pidge:** Cursed emoji

**Hunk:** C U R S E D

**Shiro:** Alright, that settles it! Allura, you are in charge of coming to the apartment once a day (at least) to make sure the babies have food and water and to give them a little company. Feel free to eat anything out of the fridge.

**Allura:** Yessss free food!

**Lance:** I hate u

**Allura:** No you don’t -^_^-

**Shiro:** Oh, and clean the litter box every day.

**Allura:** ;_;

**Lance:** HAH

**Matt:** LMAO

**Pidge:** LOLOL

**Shiro:** Can you stop by on Friday while Keith’s at work? I can show you where everything is.

**Allura:** Of course!

**Pidge:** so u booked the cruise, right? We aren’t just speculating?

**Shiro:** Yep!

**Lance:** what about the ring?!?!?

**Shiro:** I used that site you recommended, actually. The ring should get here around Wednesday before we leave.

**Hunk:** yikes, that’s a bit short notice, don’t you think >_<

**Shiro:** Perhaps, but it’s the best they can do on such short notice. I left it pretty simple so it wouldn’t take forever.

**Allura:** So what’s the ring look like??

_ Shiro has sent a picture to the group chat. _

**Lance:** HOLY FUCK IS THAT ELYSIUM AND METEORITE

**Shiro:** Yep :)

**Pidge:** what the fUCK

**Matt:** I second that what the fuCK

**Allura:** Holy FUCKING SHIT how much was that???

**Shiro:** $2,589.68. After taxes and shipping.

**Lance:** *faints*

**Pidge:** SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE

**Allura:** Wowww

**Matt:** I’m not even surprised

**Hunk:** D:

**Lance:** HOW R U NOT SURPRISED MATTHEW

**Matt:** It’s Shiro, he’s loaded and would spend anything on Keith. Duh

**Pidge:** ….

**Lance:** …!

**Allura:** You guys didn’t know, did you?

**Lance:** How loaded are we talkin

**Shiro:** ….

**Matt:** Dude he’s almost a millionaire, I wouldn’t be surprised at all if he was one

**Pidge:** WAT

**Lance:** WHAT!

**Hunk:** MAMA MIA!

**Allura:** I wish I could see your faces lol!

**Shiro:** The military pays nicely, and it also helps to have a job on top of that...

**Lance:** I’m dead y’all

**Pidge:** Does Keith know?

**Matt:** He’s about to find out lmao

**Shiro:** … shit

**Allura:** You thought he wouldn’t question how you managed to afford a cruise and an Elysium/meteorite engagement ring?

**Shiro:** …. Yes?

**Lance:** wow

 

**Matt:** lmao gg

 

**Hunk:** lol

**Allura:** Alright, I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you on Friday Shiro!

 

**Shiro:** See you!

 

\---

 

The next two weeks couldn’t go by any slower, but flew by at the same time. The ring showed up right on time on Wednesday. Shiro smuggled it in and disposed of the evidence as discreetly as possible. It’s now Saturday evening at around 7pm, the day before they leave. Shiro has gathered their passports and printed out their tickets, all that needs to be done is packing and they’re all set to go early in the morning. In the meantime, they’re at the table having dinner with the cats when Shiro’s butterflies can’t be contained anymore.

 

“So, I have a surprise.” He says between bites.

 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Keith says with food in his mouth.

 

“I can’t tell you, that’ll ruin the surprise.” Shiro smirks.

 

“Ugh fine, why tell me then?” Keith pouts.

 

“Because we have to prepare for it.” Shiro’s wearing a shit eating grin now.

 

“Prepare??” Keith swallows. “What do you mean ‘prepare’?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. But we have to go to bed early tonight, we have an early morning tomorrow.” Shiro takes a bite of the leftover lasagna they heated up.

 

“I’m not even going to start on how suspicious that is.” Keith laughs. Shiro just smiles and cocks an eyebrow at him while he chews. “Fine, don’t tell me more!”

 

“I won’t.” He shakes his head.

 

“You’re a butt!” Keith says loudly.

 

“But I’m  _ your _ butt!” Shiro retorts. Keith laughs and Kuro mews and bats at his plate.

 

“Here you go, you whore.” Keith gives her a small piece of noodle. She smells it and blinks. “Oh my god, she juked me again.”

 

“I have no idea why you fall for that every time.” Shiro giggles.

 

“She’s just so precious, I have to indulge her.” Keith pops the piece of noodle in his mouth. They sit in silence for a bit.

 

“So you really have no idea?” Shiro asks.

 

“About what?” Keith picks through his lasagna.

 

“The surprise!”

 

“Of course not, Shiro! You just brought it up now!” Keith puts his fork down for dramatic effect.

 

“Good.” Shiro is smug as hell.

 

“Oh, you bastard!” Keith says in outrage.

 

“C’mon, finish up your dinner so we can get ready for bed.” Shiro laughs.

 

“This early??” Keith picks up his fork and resumes eating.

 

“Nah, we have time for some… activities.” Shiro winks.

 

“Ooh, good.” Keith smirks.

 

“Then I have to pack, then it’s bedtime.” 

 

“Wait, pack? For what?”

 

Shiro stops eating all together and stares at Keith like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Whoops?” Shiro squeaks.

 

“Why do you have to pack, Shiro??” Keith is grinning when he gets up and makes his way around the table to sit in Shiro’s lap.

 

“Nooooo!” Shiro tries resisting Keith’s advances. “I don’t have to pack, I didn’t say that!”

 

“No you totally did. Shiro, where are we going?” Keith is now nestled in Shiro’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck.

 

“Somewhere.” Shiro relents and cradles Keith.

 

“So we ARE going somewhere!” Keith gasps. “Can’t you tell me??”

 

“No way, I’ve already said too much.” Shiro’s heart is currently ready to beat out of his chest.

 

“Please, baby?” Keith asks sweetly and goes in for a kiss. Shiro accepts the kiss and goes in hard. When they separate for air Keith is panting and blushing up to his ears. Shiro takes in a harsh gasp.

 

“Nope!” He chirps.

 

“Oh come on!!!” Keith screeches. “Just a hint?”

 

“Nnoooope!” Shiro kisses Keith once more before pushing him out of his lap. “Now finish your food!”

 

“You win this round, Shirogane.” Keith points at him accusingly and sits back down.

 

Shiro just smiles because he is so in love and so ready to marry this man.

 

\----

 

After Shiro packs a week’s worth of his and Keith’s clothes in one huge suitcase, he gathers their toothbrushes, passports, and toiletries and stuffs them in the front pocket. He packs a backpack with his and Keith’s meds and a day’s worth of clothes. Keith walks into their room just as he’s zipping it up.

 

“What’s all this?” He asks.

 

“Packing.” Shiro shrugs.

 

“Jesus, we’re not going to the moon, are we?” Keith laughs and sits on the bed.

 

“Not quite.” Shiro suppresses a smile. 

 

“Cryptic. I like it.” Keith huffs.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Shiro can’t help but beam at him.

 

“I haven’t seen you this excited in a long time, I’m curious to see what you have planned.” Keith says with a smile.

 

“I’m excited to show you.” Shiro says sweetly.

 

“Welp, I guess it’s time for bed, right? How early is this early morning?” Keith stands and starts removing his clothes.

 

“0500, cadet.” Shiro stands and brushes off his knees.

 

“Excuse me?!” Keith’s voice is muffled by the shirt over his head.

 

“You’re excused.” Shiro snorts.

 

“You’re joking right? 5 AM?” Keith asks once he’s freed.

 

“I’m not joking!” Shiro laughs.

 

“Oh my god, fine, let’s just go to bed.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

\----

 

Sure enough, at 5 AM the alarm goes off and Shiro is up and at em. Keith on the other hand, has groaned and rolled over already. Shiro has to physically remove him from the bed and help him get dressed. He unpacks their toothbrushes so they can brush before they leave and promises Keith McDonald’s if he hurries his ass up and helps packing the rest of their shit. The chargers go in the backpack along with the laptop. Once Shiro has triple checked that they have everything (including their tickets and the ring), they kiss the kids goodbye and lug their belongings to the elevator. They make it to the lobby and walk towards the parking garage.

 

“Have fun, boys!” Cheryl chirps from the front counter.

 

“Thanks, Cheryl!!” Shiro shouts back as he holds the door open for Keith.

 

“She’s in on this?” Keith asks through a yawn.

 

“Yeah, kind of.” Shiro admits.

 

“Hm.” Keith hums and walks into the garage.

 

They find Shiro’s black Audi SUV and Shiro opens the back to put the suitcase in. Keith climbs in the passenger seat once it’s unlocked and gets settled in. Shiro hops in and turns it on, smiling at the full tank of gas and putting it in reverse to start their journey.

 

They stop at the McDonald’s drive thru, as promised, and Keith doesn’t think he’s ever been happier to have their shitty coffee. They pull out of the parking lot and Shiro makes his way to the highway.

 

Once they’re on the highway, Keith plugs his phone in and turns on his music. 20 minutes later, Keith starts fidgeting. An hour into their trip, Keith looks at Shiro.

 

“Okay, I give up. Where are we going?” He asks.

 

“Somewhere! You’ll see.” Shiro says eagerly.

 

“Alright! How long until we get there?” Keith looks out the window.

 

“... Couple hours.” Shiro says softly. Keith’s head snaps back to look at Shiro.

 

“A couple hours? Shiro, where the hell are you taking me??”

 

“I told you, you’ll see. Please, trust me.” Shiro smiles and looks at Keith briefly before returning his gaze to the road. Keith looks at him for a while.

 

“Okay.” Keith looks back out the window, smiling.

 

About 10 minutes later, Keith gasps.

 

“We’re in Pennsylvania!” He yells.

 

“Yeah, there’s the sign!” Shiro points at the passing sign.

 

“Cool, I’ve never been to Pennsylvania before.” Keith is beaming.

 

“I know.” Shiro smiles knowingly.

 

“Are we getting close then?” Keith asks, his eyes full of hope.

 

“Not even close.” Shiro smirks and watches the hope fade.

 

“Alriiight.”

 

They drive for 2 more hours until Keith needs to take a break and stretch his legs. They stop at a rest stop and take care of themselves and buy some snacks from the vending machines. Once back in the car and on the highway, they start the Alphabet game. When they get to J and can’t find one, Keith sighs.

 

“How much longer?” He asks.

 

“We’re about…” Shiro pauses for dramatic effect. “Halfway there.”

 

“Halfway?? Shiro, that would mean…” Keith pulls out his phone and pulls up a map. He’s clearly doing math in his head for a while before he gasps.

 

“We’re going to New York??” He squawks. Shiro bursts out laughing.

 

“Close! But not quite.” His eyes are squinting with mirth.

 

“Can you tell me now? Please, I’m begging you!” Keith says desperately.

 

“No! You’ll find out around noon, okay?” Shiro tries to placate him. He looks at the clock.

 

“Ughhh!” It’s only 9 AM.

 

“You’ll be okay, sweetie.” Shiro reaches and squeezes Keith’s thigh. He pouts and turns the music up to drown Shiro out.

 

Shiro laughs and puts on the cruise control.

 

\----

 

Noon has come and gone and they’ve long passed the state line for New Jersey. Keith is looking around frantically for landmarks to go by to figure out where the hell their destination is. After 20 more minutes of searching, he’s crossed his arms and is currently pouting so hard Shiro’s worried he’ll develop early wrinkles. They have to stop for gas in the city and Shiro is so weirded out that they won’t let him pump his own gas. They leave the gas station and Shiro takes some twists and turns towards the bay. Once they can see the water, Shiro spots the ship before Keith does. His gasp gives him away though.

 

“What is it?” Keith asks.

 

“N-Nothing!” Shiro tries to laugh it off but Keith is far smarter than he gives him credit for.

 

“That’s a really big cruise ship.” Keith comments.

 

“Uh huh!” Shiro’s nerves are starting to show.

 

“What? Why are you making that face?” Keith asks.

 

“Um, so… haha.” Shiro starts. He gestures to the ship a couple miles down the road. “Surpriiiiise!” He squeaks.

 

Keith stares at him with his brows furrowed. He looks at the ship again and squints. “We’re… at a bay?”

 

“And what’s  _ in _ the bay?”

 

“A cruise ship?”

 

“And what do cruise ships do?”

 

“Go on crui-” Keith cuts himself off and chokes on a gasp. “Takashi, you fucking didn’t!!!”

 

“I fucking did!” Shiro is beaming at him. Keith actually screams.

 

“What the FUCK Takashi!!!” He yells. “How did - Who- Whaa--???”

 

“Allura is watching Kuro and Rӧd while we’re gone, Kolivan gave you the week off, and Commander Holt gave me the week off. Happy Anniversary!” Shiro’s face hurts from smiling.

 

“Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe it!” Keith has his hand on his forehead in disbelief. They pull up to the parking lot and Shiro hands over the tickets he’s had in his pocket for nearly 7 hours to the man in charge of directing traffic. He gives them the okay and hands back the tickets before telling them where to park.

 

When they get to the parking space Keith is out of the car before it’s even stopped moving. Shiro laughs when the passenger door slams shut. He puts the vehicle in park before ripping the keys out and exiting. Before he’s fully out of the car Keith pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Thank you so much, Shiro! I can’t believe-!” Keith is almost in hysterics.

 

“Believe it!” Shiro says and squeezes him.

 

“Don’t ruin this by quoting Naruto!!” Keith cries and hiccups.

 

“Are you crying?” Shiro asks sweetly.

 

“No!” Keith sniffles loudly and buries his face in Shiro’s pecs.

 

“Awww it’s okay babe!” Shiro laughs and rubs Keith’s back. He hears a muffled ‘shut up’ from beneath him and that makes him laugh harder. He pulls Keith away and looks into his eyes. “Are you happy? Was this a good surprise?”

 

“Mmhmm!” Keith wipes at his totally not teary eyes.

 

“Okay, good! Let’s go get checked in, okay?” Shiro offers him his hand and they walk to the trunk together. “I’ll get the suitcase and you can go grab the backpack.” Shiro instructs as he opens the trunk. Keith goes to the passenger seat for the backpack. When he comes back Shiro’s got the suitcase out and he’s shutting the door.

 

“Okay, how’s this gonna work?” Keith asks.

 

“We gotta take our luggage up to the boat and get checked in at security.”

 

“Okay! Let’s go!” Keith is suddenly like a kid in a candy store and takes off power walking towards the ship.

 

“Slow down!” Shiro calls after him.

 

“Speed up!” Keith yells back. “What, can’t keep up, old man?”

 

“Oh, you little brat!” Shiro laughs as he wheels the suitcase quickly to catch up to his boyfriend.

 

They walk together to the luggage drop off and tell the attendant their room number so they can write it on a slip and attach it to the suitcase. The attendant tells them the suitcase will be delivered to their room and to take the backpack through security. Before they take the suitcase away, Shiro digs through the front pocket and grabs their passports.

 

“I forgot to ask, where is this cruise even going?” Keith asks as he eyes their passports.

 

“Bermuda.” Shiro beams. “Just like you said!” Keith stares at him briefly before he keels over laughing.

 

“I said ARUBA you goober!!” Keith can hardly breath.

 

“Oh.” Shiro’s blushing and even the attendant is laughing.

 

“It’s okay though, because beaches are beaches, yeah?” Keith wipes away a stray tear.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Shiro hands over the suitcase and the attendant takes it.

 

“Don’t feel bad, Shiro. I’m still extremely happy and grateful.” Keith smiles and hugs him.

 

“Okay, I’ll try not to feel like the biggest idiot on the planet.” Shiro laughs.

 

“Even though you are.” Keith smirks.

 

“Watch it, punk.” Shiro squeezes Keith before letting go.

 

They walk towards security and see excited people milling about, waiting in lines at inside and waiting outside for the rest of their family. Some kids are running around and screaming. Keith flinches at the sound.

 

“Don’t worry, they have an adults only pool area aboard.” Shiro murmurs to him.

 

“I love you.” Keith breaths.

 

“I love you too!” Shiro chuckles.

 

They go inside and get in the shortest line they can find. It takes a while but they make it through security. They receive their key cards and Shiro buys Keith the lanyard with skulls on it to hold his card. He buys himself the rainbow one. Keith makes a fuss about him paying and it dawns on him.

 

“Wait, how  _ did _ you pay for this?” Keith asks.

 

“I.. had enough in savings.” Shiro gives his clipped response.

 

“You’re not broke now, are you??” Keith asks.

 

“Not even close.” Shiro wants to laugh but he holds it in.

 

“What do you mean, ‘not even close’?” Keith crosses his arms.

 

“Let’s keep moving, darling. We don’t want to hold up the line.” Shiro says sweetly. Keith squints at him while he places his hand on his lower back and pushes him gently towards the stairs to the ship.

 

“This isn’t over.” Keith hisses.

 

“Alright.” Shiro feels himself starting to sweat.

 

Finally they board the ship. It’s packed full of people getting settled in and finding their bearings upon the massive ship. Shiro and Keith find their room with only a little struggling.

 

They open the door and find one large bed in the center of the room. When they step in there’s a small hallway leading to the room, with a closet on the left and a bathroom to the right.

There’s a stand that holds their suitcase and 2 chairs in the corners closest to the door. The entire wall behind the bed is a mirror and the rest are nice, polished wood. Keith walks in first and gawks at how nice everything is. He puts the backpack down in one of the chairs and takes a deep breath.

 

“Well, welcome to our home for the next week!” Shiro says while Keith inspects the little painting on the wall.

 

“Home sweet home.” Keith replies absentmindedly. He turns and smiles so softly at Shiro. “Thank you for this, Shiro. You really didn’t have to.”

 

“It’s my pleasure… I wanted to make this special.” Shiro scratches at the scar on his face self consciously as he closes the door behind him and walks to the bed to sit on it.

 

“You could have taken us to Cedar Point, or we could’ve gone to the zoo! Anything is special when I’m with you, Takashi.” Keith crosses his arms.

 

“But that’s not special enough for my special boy.” Shiro says with heart eyes.

 

“Shiro..” Keith rolls his eyes but he’s still smiling.

 

“C’mere.” Shiro beckons. Keith complies. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith’s waist when he’s close enough. Keith embraces Shiro’s head loosely and sighs.

 

“Seriously, how did you afford this?” Keith asks. He feels Shiro stiffen under his touch. He waits until Shiro sighs and relaxes.

 

“The military gave me a lot of money after I was discharged and they still pay me. And, as you know, I have a job.” Shiro says nonchalantly. “I’ve been spending it very minimally so it’s been accumulating since we met.”

 

“That’s crazy.” Keith says easily. “So how rich are you?” His smirk is audible. He sure is his mother’s son.

 

“Uuughhh!” Shiro groans. “Like, promise you won’t freak out?”

 

“Why would I freak out?” Keith laughs.

 

“Because we could both retire right now and we’d be living comfortably till we died.”

 

“Uh?” Keith says intelligently.

 

“I’m almost a millionaire, Keith.” Shiro deadpans. Keith releases Shiro and pushes him back so he can look in his eyes.

 

“Are you serious?” He asks.

 

“Why would I lie?” Shiro shrugs.

 

“So like… how much did you blow on this trip?”

 

“Almost $5,000.” Shiro blushes and scratches the back of his head.

 

“HOLY FUCK!” Keith screeches.

 

“Actually a little more than $5,000. Because we had to get gas and snacks and stuff.” Shiro laughs and thanks the ancients Keith is too shocked to do the math and realize there’s an extra $2,500 squeezed into the total.

 

“Shiro, you can’t spend that kind of-”

 

“Yes, I can, Keith. I earned that money and I’m gonna spend it on whatever the hell I want.” Shiro smirks and crosses his arms.

 

“But- You-” Keith can’t form sentences.

 

“Just say thank you and kiss me and it’ll all be worth it to me.” Shiro smiles and stands up. Keith is gaping like a fish out of water. He closes his mouth and blinks a couple times.

 

“Okay, thank you, Shiro. I love you so much. I’ll make this the best $5,000 you’ve ever spent!” Keith goes on his toes and gives Shiro a passionate kiss.

 

“It already is.” Shiro murmurs between kisses.

 

Once Shiro finally convinces Keith to stop kissing him, they put on the comfy clothes and sandals Shiro packed. Shiro’s sporting a tank top and cargo shorts while Keith has basketball shorts and a graphic t shirt of his favorite anime. They leave the room to find a bar to hang around. Of course they find one outside near the back of the boat on the very top level.

 

It’s a gorgeous day. Not a cloud in the sky and the sea is blowing a constant breeze. Once they find a table by the bar, a waiter comes around and takes their order. Keith gets a long island iced tea and Shiro gets a strawberry daiquiri.

 

“So how are we paying?” Keith asks as Shiro hands the waiter his card.

 

“Like that.” Shiro laughs. The waiter chuckles a bit too and goes to put in their drink orders.

 

“What? It just goes on the card?”

 

“Yeah, and I already paid for unlimited drinks… Oh, speaking of unlimited, give me your phone!” Shiro says. Keith hands over his phone and Shiro goes to work on getting the wifi working. Once it’s connected he turns on the camera.

 

“Smile!” Shiro grins and leans so he’s facing the phone and Keith is in the background pouting with his arms crossed. He snaps the picture and laughs.

 

“C’mon, I want one decent picture please.” Shiro begs.

 

“Fine!” Keith sighs but he’s smiling nonetheless. Shiro puts up the phone one more time and gets a picture of them both smiling.

 

“Put that on Facebook!” Shiro says as he gives his phone back.

 

“Alright, but shouldn’t we wait to get a picture with our drinks?” Keith reasons.

 

“I like how you think, babe.” Shiro winks.

 

A few minutes later their drinks arrive and as promised, they take another selfie holding their drinks up.

 

“Send that to me!” Shiro demands.

 

“Alright hold on.” Keith presses a few buttons and the picture pops up on Shiro’s screen.

 

_ Shiro has sent a picture to the group chat. _

 

**Shiro:** Phase one complete. He was super surprised! He even cried a little but don’t tell him I told you that.

 

**Allura:** Oh my god! That is so cute! You guys can send pictures throughout the whole trip, right?

 

**Shiro:** Yep, I paid for unlimited wifi for both of us.

 

**Matt:** and drinks, amirite

 

**Shiro:** Lol, yes.

 

**Lance:** oooh boy, i can’t wait to get that dank blackmail material

 

**Pidge:** you and me both lolol

 

**Matt:** yeah, keep sending us pics! We’ll save them to show at your wedding

 

**Shiro:** He hasn’t said yes yet. Nor have I asked.

 

**Hunk:** so what’s the plan for that?

 

**Shiro:** I made reservations for dinner at a restaurant on the beach in Bermuda. We arrive on Wednesday and I’ll ask that night after dinner. They have benches with those fancy, flowy curtains and torches on the beach by the restaurant, I plan on asking on one of those.

 

_ Shiro has sent a picture to the group chat. _

 

**Shiro:** That’s the restaurant.

 

**Hunk:** *GASP*

 

**Allura:** It’s gorgeous!

 

**Lance:** Def 5 star. I told you the fairy lights would be perfect!

 

**Hunk:** I demand u send pics of your food from there!!

**  
** **Shiro:** Lol, okay.

 

“Who you texting?” Keith asks suddenly. He’s slurping down his beverage with a colorful straw.

 

“Allura. Just letting her know we arrived safely.” It’s not exactly a lie, Shiro reasons. He takes a sip of his daiquiri.

 

“Oh, okay. How are the babies doing?”

 

“Keith we’ve been gone for like, 8 hours. They’re fine.” Shiro giggles.

 

“I hope they don’t miss us too badly. I know Rӧd will hold a grudge for a while once we’re back but he’ll get over it.” Keith sips his drink again.

 

“Kuro will be so happy to see us, she’s a big baby.” Shiro smiles.

 

**Shiro:** Gotta go, we drinkin and talkin bout our kids

 

**Matt:** I HOPE U MEAN THE CATS

 

**Shiro:** Lmao yes! What other kids could we possib

 

**Allura:** …?

 

**Pidge:** LOL I THINK HE’S BROKEN

 

**Lance:** LMAO HE BROKE HIMSELF

 

**Hunk:** K.O.!!!

 

Shiro presses the power button on his phone and pockets it before slugging down the entire daiquiri in 2 glugs.

 

“What the hell, Shiro?” Keith laughs and stirs his drink.

 

“N-Nothing!” He sputters. He’s blushing from the tips of his ears to his collar bones. “Just thirsty…?” He tries the excuse.

 

“I know you’re lying but I’ll leave you alone if it made you down your whole drink.” Keith smirks and sips his beverage. Shiro just nods and drums his fingers on the table. He waves the waiter over and orders another daiquiri.

 

Shiro’s beginning to think this boy will be the end of him.

 

\---

 

The ship departs for Bermuda with no delays. The staff holds a departure party on the main pool deck with drinks, food, and live music. Shiro and Keith attend for a while, working up a good buzz before retreating to their room to get ready for dinner.

 

As Keith is digging around the suitcase for one of his nicer shirts, Shiro notices he’s getting dangerously close to where he’s hiding the ring.

 

“Heey! What’re you looking for, babe?” Shiro says a bit too loudly. Keith stops and looks at him funny.

 

“My non-graphic shirts.” Keith answers.

 

“Let me find them, I packed everything after all.” Shiro shoves him playfully and starts covering up the bundle of socks that houses the ring box.

 

“Alright! Thanks babe.” Keith smiles and goes to shimmie into his skinny jeans, the new ones he got that aren’t torn to shreds.

 

Shiro digs until he finds a maroon t-shirt and hands it to Keith. Shiro digs out a black collared short-sleeve shirt that was folded nicely and slips it on over the tank top. With both of them ready to go, they leave for the restaurant on board.

 

\--

 

They get to the dining hall and Keith is immediately intimidated by the extravagant decorations. There are two floors dedicated to dining and between them there’s a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There are tablecloths on every table and candles lit on some of them. The lights are dim enough to create a nice ambiance but it’s also bright enough to be able to see comfortably. They wait for a while until someone calls for Shirogane table for 2.

 

After they’re seated, Shiro orders escargot to gross out Keith. When it arrives they both stare at the little morsels of snail on the little plate. Keith nearly pukes when Shiro cautiously puts one in his mouth. Shiro swears up and down it’s actually really good but Keith refuses to believe it. Shiro eats all 6 pieces he was served.

 

“It’s like clams!” Shiro exclaims.

 

“Sure, Jan.”

 

They have a nice red wine with steaks for dinner. Shiro takes pictures of their food and sends them to Hunk before they dig in. Keith is a little out of his element eating such fancy things in such a fancy environment but Shiro offers a familiar comfort with his crude humor and his regular Shiro-like charm.

 

Once they’re done with dinner, they’re offered a dessert menu and they eagerly accept. Keith orders chocolate cake and Bailey’s with coffee while Shiro orders créme brûlée and fresh berries with more red wine. Keith insists on sharing and they both moan in delight over each other’s desserts.

 

When they deem themselves ready, they manage to find their room again.

 

“There’s a show in the theater if you want to go.” Shiro says as he’s messing with his hair in the mirror wall. He’s sitting on the bed sideways.

 

“What is the show?” Keith says while taking his hair out of its ponytail.

 

“I don’t know, I think it said like, magicians?”

 

“Dude, we have to go see magicians.” Keith says easily.

 

“Alright, let’s go then!” Shiro hops to his feet and wobbles slightly.

 

“Whoa, you okay?” Keith chuckles a bit. 

 

“Yep, just drunk.” Shiro says honestly.

 

“Mmm drunk Shiro, we meet once again.” Keith says as he steps closer to his boyfriend. “How about a kiss?” He whispers.

 

“I’m supposed to be laughing but good god am I just … crazy for you.” Shiro breaths. He swoops down to catch Keith’s lips. They make out languidly for a while, and they’re both getting handsy. Keith undoes Shiro’s shorts to get at him while Shiro is cupping Keith’s ass and squeezing. Keith bites Shiro’s bottom lip and pulls it before letting it go.

 

“How long till the show?” Keith whispers. Shiro pulls out his phone.

 

“About 45 minutes.”

 

“Plenty of time.” Keith smirks with hooded eyes.

 

“Agreed.” Shiro pulls Keith to the bed and pounces on top of him.

 

\---

 

They slip into the theater at the last second, only slightly disheveled, and find 2 seats next to each other. The show begins very shortly after.

 

Like Shiro said, it’s a show with a magician, but what he didn’t see was that there’s a comedian too. When the comedian is done the boys swear they’ve never laughed harder in their lives. The magician is awesome, doing amazing sleight of hand and mind tricks that keep them on their toes. By the time the show lets out they’re both exhausted and ready to collapse.

 

So when they get to their room, they disrobe and collapse into bed.

 

\----

 

The next two days go by in a blur. Shiro orders them breakfast in bed both days, and they take turns taking pictures to send to their friends. The adults only pool has a sauna that Shiro takes a liking to. They cozy up to each other in the hot tub with bloody marys and chat with the other vacationers. They both love to be on deck in the sun with the warm breeze in their hair. Shiro’s favorite part is putting sunscreen on Keith. He loves to feel his smooth skin beneath his hand.

 

The first night they have a movie playing on the top deck on a giant projector screen. The boys stay up late to finish the foreign film. Keith thought it was hard to understand the plot so Shiro whispers explanations to him throughout the film so he wasn’t lost.

 

The second night there’s a dancing contest below deck in one of the banquet halls. Shiro begs Keith to participate, and after a good 15 minutes of heckling he gives in. They’re both terrible dancers but they manage to have enough fun and they’re entertaining enough that they make it to the finals and win second place. Their ears are ringing from the loud music and screaming from the crowd when they get back to the room.

 

\---

 

When Shiro wakes up, he checks his phone and sees some messages.

 

**Lance:** Dawn of the final day…

 

**Pidge:** Dun dun duuuun

 

**Matt:** you make it sound like it’s the end of the world lol

 

**Pidge:** lol

 

**Allura:** It most certainly is not! It’s the magical day we’ve all been waiting for!

 

**Hunk:** I knew you shipped them from the beginning lmao

 

**Lance:** LOL

 

**Allura:** They’re cute together, fight me Garrett.

 

_ Shiro renamed the group: The Proposal: oh shit it’s happening _

 

**Matt:** LMAOOO

 

**Lance:** AHAHAH

 

**Pidge:** NO SHIT LOOLOL

 

**Allura:** How are you feeling Shiro??

 

**Shiro:** I’m so fucking scared guys

 

**Hunk:** Yooo calm down, Shiro. Deep breaths.

 

**Lance:** yea dude, you’ll be fine

 

**Shiro:** But what if it’s too soon? What if this scares him away? Oh god I didn’t think this through!

 

**Allura:** Shiro. You’ve loved him since you set eyes on him, whether you knew it or not. You’ve been through hell together and come out stronger together. This is a culmination of everything you’ve ever worked towards in your relationship with Keith and you can so do this!

 

**Matt:** She’s right, Shiro. He’s been there for you and you’ve been there for him too. This is just the next step in your relationship. Take it with confidence and grace!

 

**Lance:** I have to agree with Matt, you guys are made for each other and if you want to further this relationship you have to take that chance. Love is about sticking your neck out and trusting the other won’t chop your head off.

 

**Pidge:** I hate to get all mushy but I agree with Lance.

 

**Hunk:** Ditto. Though the head chopping is a bit much.

 

**Shiro:** Guys… thank you.

 

**Pidge:** are you crying lol

 

**Shiro:** Damn near.

 

**Allura:** Nooo don’t cry! Where’s Keith? We can’t have him see the evidence!

 

**Shiro:** He’s asleep still. We’re still in bed.

 

**Hunk:** Are you in Bermuda yet?

 

**Shiro:** Yeah we docked early this morning.

 

**Lance:** LOL docked

 

**Matt:** LOL EW

 

**Pidge:** pfffff

 

**Allura:** Well? What are you waiting for?? Get up and get the day started! The night won’t come if you just sit there.

 

**Pidge:** Technically it will

 

**Allura:** You know what the fuck I meant.

 

**Shiro:** Lol, you’re right. Gotta get the show on the road.

 

**Matt:** Good luck Shiro! Send pics!

 

**Allura:** Can someone video you proposing?

 

**Pidge:** you could stream it to us!

 

**Lance:** live stream proposal… why didn’t i think of that

 

**Hunk:** bc you’re dumb lmao

 

**Lance:** BRO T-T

 

**Hunk:** I’m jk bro, ily<3

 

**Lance:** ily2 bro <3

 

**Pidge:** *gagging noises*

 

**Matt:** lol

 

**Shiro:** I’ll see what I can do! Thanks guys!

 

**Allura:** That’s my boy!

 

**Lance:** Go get em, tiger!

 

**Pidge:** (‘-’)7 Godspeed

 

Shiro puts his phone down and rolls over to wake Keith.

 

“Good morning, darling.” He coos before kissing his cheek from behind.

 

“Mmmmg’mornin.” Keith groans and rolls over to face Shiro. He nuzzles his face into Shiro’s neck and Shiro holds him there. He sighs loudly.

 

“C’mon, we docked in Bermuda this morning. We have plans to explore the island!” Shiro chirps.

 

“Mmmfffffive more minutes.” Keith slurs.

 

“Zero more minutes, Mister! Rise and shine!” Shiro smooches Keith’s face repeatedly until he’s giggling.

 

“Fine, alright, I’ll get up!” Keith sits up and leans across Shiro to turn on the lamp on the bedside table.

 

They both get out of bed (Shiro much faster than Keith) and dress for the breakfast buffet. Loose clothes and sandals are all they need and they’re leaving to eat before their long day.

 

Once they’re done with breakfast, they go back to the room and put on swim suits under their clothes. Shiro packs their backpack with two towels, two changes of clothes, Keith’s binder, their passports, and sunscreen then discretely puts the ring in one of the zipped pockets. He steels himself for probably one of the most important days of his life.

 

\----

 

They disembark and go through customs with no issues. Once off the dock and on the street, they catch a cab and take it to the zoo.

 

The zoo isn’t so much a zoo, really. It’s more of a sanctuary for injured animals to live since they can’t survive in the wild. They see fish, sea turtles, lemurs, birds, and tortoises. Keith nearly comes undone when it starts pouring down rain and they have to find shelter in a little cove. The lemurs have the same idea so Keith and Shiro are surrounded by lemurs, not even 3 feet away from them. Once it stops raining (it lasted for maybe 10 minutes) they have lunch at the zoo’s cafe and take a taxi to Horseshoe Bay.

 

Once they arrive, the sun is out again entirely. It’s hot as hell and very humid and Shiro is sweating so bad he takes his shirt off in the parking lot. They pass the beach’s facility building and head straight to the beach. It’s gorgeous, the water is turquoise and clear while the sand is a soft pink.

 

“Oh my god it’s beautiful!” Keith exclaims when he takes in the scenery.

 

“I thought you’d like it.” Shiro smiles and holds Keith’s hand.

 

“I don’t like it, I love it.” Keith grins at him. Shiro leans down and gives him a chaste kiss.

 

“Good, I’m so glad.” Shiro has a lovestruck look on his face. Keith takes out his phone and snaps a couple pictures of Shiro and the beach.

 

“Alright, where to, Captain?” Keith surveys the beach for potential spots to set down their towels.

 

“Anywhere is fine, let’s just walk till we feel like it’s right.” Shiro shrugs. Keith snorts because of course Shiro would say that. They take off their sandals and stuff them into the backpack before stepping onto the soft sand. They walk for 10 minutes until they feel like they found the right spot. It’s not in any shade whatsoever so they put the towels down and slather each other in sunscreen. Shiro puts a hefty amount on his face so his scar doesn’t burn. Keith has a black swimming binder on and cute red and black board shorts. Shiro’s wearing purple board shorts with white tropical flowers on it. They both sit on the towels and watch the ocean waves lap at the sand. They’re talking about gravity and the moon and other nerd shit before they hit a comfortable lull in their conversation.

 

“Wanna swim?” Keith asks eventually.

 

“Sure!” Shiro stands up and groans as he does so.

 

“You sure about that, old man?” Keith hops up and crosses his arms.

 

“I’m not that old… am I?” Shiro asks with a pout.

 

“Not really, but it’s funny to see you squirm.” Keith hugs him and kisses his jaw.

 

“You’re the devil.” Shiro laughs and kisses Keith properly.

 

“I know.” Keith laughs.

 

The boys race to the water and immediately splash each other like children. Shiro lunges and grabs Keith around the middle then heaves him over one of his shoulders. Keith is cackling like a maniac while Shiro carries him to deeper water and screeches when he’s tossed into the water. This goes on for a while until Shiro is panting and begging for mercy.

 

“Old man!!” Keith shrieks and splashes him.

 

“I yield!!” Shiro laughs.

 

They head back to the towels and shake the sand off them before drying off as best they can. They drape the towels over their shoulders and set out for the facility building.

 

The sun is just barely starting to go down so they rinse the sea water off themselves and get dressed in their dry clothes. Keith finds it weird Shiro insists on handing Keith his clothes instead of letting him have the backpack. Shiro’s been acting funny this entire trip. Keith is thoughtful when he emerges from the changing stall and Shiro notices right away. They walk to the beachside bar next to the restaurant and order drinks.

 

“So what’s going on?” Keith asks once their drinks arrive.

 

“What do you mean?” Shiro says, taking a sip of his maitai.

 

“You’re acting weird, like there’s something you’re not saying.” Keith is staring deep into Shiro’s eyes.

 

“Uhhh I don’t know … what you…” Shiro tries lying but Keith crosses his arms and looks genuinely mad. “Alright, okay, there is something.” He sighs.

 

“What is it?” Keith pouts angrily. Shiro would find it cute if he wasn’t under the heat.

 

“I’ll tell you after dinner, okay?”

 

“Shiro-”

 

“I promise.” Shiro says adamantly. They stare each other down until Keith sighs and stirs his long island iced tea.

 

“Okay.” He sounds hurt.

 

“Keith, I promise nothing is wrong. It’s just… not right now, okay?” Shiro reaches over and puts his hand over Keith’s. He looks down at their joined hands and tangles their fingers together.

 

“You promise to talk after dinner?”

 

“I promise.” Shiro smiles softly at him and squeezes his hand.

 

“Okay.” Keith returns the smile.

 

“Let’s get a selfie.” Shiro releases Keith’s hand in favor of grabbing his phone.

 

“Alright!” Keith’s smile is back at 100%.

 

“Cheeeese!” Shiro says when he holds up his phone.

 

_ Shiro has sent a picture to the group chat. _

 

**Shiro:** We’re at the bar next to the restaurant. We have about an hour until we have reservations.

 

**Allura:** AAAA IT’S HAPPENING

 

**Lance:** not quite lol

 

**Allura:** I’m so ecstatic! Are you going to stream it to us?

 

**Shiro:** I’m thinking not? Because I don’t know how I’d get that to work.

 

**Lance:** i’ve given this a lot of thought. Have Keith sit on the bench sideways and you sit on the other side facing him and leave room in the middle. Prop the phone up on the back of the bench and start streaming, we won’t be able to see your faces until you go on one knee but we’ll be able to hear you just fine

 

**Allura:** LANCE YOU’RE A GENIUS!!!

 

**Pidge:** Hey that’s my title!!

 

**Lance:** muahahaha title stolen!

 

**Shiro:** That… might actually work. Thanks Lance!!

 

**Lance:** Now I gotta be your best man at the wedding ;)))

 

**Matt:** HEY THAT’S MY TITLE

 

**Lance:** AHAHAHA I’M SNATCHIN YO TITLES LEFT AND RIGHT

 

“What’re you smiling about?” Keith asks. He’s leaning over to see Shiro’s phone.

 

“OH! The- The cats!” He shields his phone defensively.

 

**Shiro:** ALLURA SNED PICS OF CATS STAT KEITH IS SUSPICIOUS

 

“Allura! Sent pictures of the cats!”

 

“Aww I miss them. Can I see?” Keith smiles. Shiro checks his phone and is relieved to see Allura sent 4 pictures of the cats.

 

“Of course, darling!” He opens the pictures and shows Keith.

 

“How does she do it? Röd never sits still for pictures!” Keith laughs. Shiro’s heart is racing out his chest and he’s broken a sweat.

 

“She has a way with the kids we’ll never have.” Shiro chuckles.

 

“What are you talking about, Kuro and Röd love you!”

 

“D-Do they?” Shiro is still recovering from the second scariest moment of his life.

 

“Of course they do!” Keith leans forward and kisses his cheek. “And so do I.”

 

“I love you too.” Shiro melts internally.

 

He can’t wait to marry this man, but he’s gotta pop the question first.

 

\---

 

The sun is pretty much setting now, and Shiro and Keith are eating dinner outside on the balcony. Keith ordered a seafood platter while Shiro ordered surf and turf. They take pictures and send them to the group chat. Shiro knows Keith eats things bigger than his head but the amount of food he jammed in his stomach that evening is unholy. They skip out on dessert, mostly because Keith is bursting at the seams, and ask for the check. After Shiro is done paying, Keith goes ahead while he grabs the backpack and fishes out the ring box and checks it’s still in there before pocketing it.

 

“C’mon Takashi, you can do this.” He murmurs to himself. He pulls out his phone.

 

**Shiro:** Is everyone ready? Sound off pls

 

**Allura:** Allura is ready!

 

**Pidge:** Present

 

**Lance:** here!

 

**Hunk:** here!!!

 

**Matt:** yuppo puppo

 

**Shiro:** Okay, stand by

 

**Allura:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

Shiro smiles and pockets his phone.

 

He can do this.

 

\---

 

They walk down to East Whale Bay and just as Shiro planned, they’ve cleared out some of the umbrellas and put out some benches to watch the sunset on. The translucent, white drapes billow in the wind surrounded by the rich pinks, oranges, yellows, and purples of the sky.

 

Shiro picks one off to the side, further away from the others. He pulls out his phone and starts the live stream.

 

“Here goes nothing!” He murmurs to his 6 viewers. He checks quickly and waves to the camera a bit and says hi to Krolia.

 

“What are you doing?” Keith asks from behind him.

 

“Nothin, just checking something.” Shiro says confidently. It’s not a lie!

 

“Alright, be cryptic. As usual.” Keith huffs.

 

“Don’t be like that, hon.” Shiro says. A drop of sweat drips down his temple. Keith just sighs and sits down on the bench and crosses his arms.

 

“You’ve been acting weird like, all day. I can tell you’re pretending.” Keith says angrily. At least he’s sitting sideways on one end of the bench. Shiro sits opposite him and puts the phone down so the camera is pointing out.

 

“I’m not pretending, I’m just nervous.” Shiro admits.

 

“About what? You have nothing to be nervous about, we’re on vacation for our anniversary.”

 

“I have one thing to be nervous about.” Shiro scratches his face a little.

 

“And what’s that.” Keith pouts.

 

“Talking to you about what I promised to talk to you about.” Shiro says. Keith raises his eyebrows.

 

“Is everything… okay?” Keith asks softly. Shiro laughs breathlessly.

 

“Like I said before, nothing is wrong. I just… Gotta…” Shiro hangs his head and sighs.

 

“... What is it?” Keith places his hand on Shiro’s.

 

“Keith.” Shiro starts as he raises his head to look him in the eyes. “I’ve loved you since I met you, whether I knew it or not.” He smirks. “And that was 7 years ago. It was only a year ago that I gathered the courage to confess to you and we’ve been happy together ever since. We were happy before, but once we started dating I couldn’t imagine my life getting any better.” He holds Keith’s hand in both of his. “Until I realized there was something I haven’t done yet. A step we haven’t taken, that I want to take with you.” Keith gasps when Shiro releases his hand and digs out the ring box. He stands only to kneel right in front of the camera and Keith.

 

“Keith Kogane…”

 

“Oh my fucking-”

 

“You know me best out of anyone in the galaxy. And I want to be with you forever.”

 

“Takashi-” Keith’s voice breaks.

 

“Will you marry me?” He opens the box and reveals the stunning ring.

 

The sob that escapes Keith shakes his whole body. He gasps and says something unintelligible.

 

“What??” Shiro grins and uses the hand not holding the box to rub Keith’s thigh.

 

“Y-Yes, Takashi!!” Keith yells and throws himself at Shiro to hug him. They’re both in the line of sight of the camera, and Shiro mentally fist pumps that he captured the moment. Keith is sobbing into his shoulder and Shiro feels himself tearing up. Suddenly, Keith leans back and has a fierce look in his teary eyes. “What are you waiting for?? Put it on me!!” He exclaims. Shiro throws his head back and laughs before taking the ring from the box.

 

“At least look at it first!” Shiro chuckles and hands it to him. Keith examines it.

 

“What’s the grey stuff?” Keith asks as he wipes at his face single-handedly.

 

“Meteorite.” Shiro smiles smugly.

 

“WHAT!?” Keith screams.

 

“And the black stuff is Elysium.” Shiro continues.

 

“Holy mother of fuck!”

 

“And look on the inside.”

 

Keith turns the ring to find the engraved ‘I love you’ on the inside. He starts tearing up again.

 

“I love you too, Takashi. With all my heart and soul.” Keith puts it on his left ring finger and smiles at how it looks against his pale skin. “It fits perfectly, what the fuck?”

 

“I had some help guessing.” Shiro laughs.

 

“Who was in on this??”

 

“Like, everyone.” Shiro scratches his head.

 

“Wow, I’m surprised Lance kept his mouth shut.” Keith smirks.

 

“Honestly? I’m not. He’s a good guy.”

 

Keith scoffs.

 

“I'm serious! And… you might wanna be careful what you say.” Shiro's eyes glint with mischief before pointing to his phone on the bench. Keith turns and comes face to face with his reflection. He slaps his hands over his face and groans loudly.

 

“Everyone’s watching, aren’t they.”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Ohh my god…”

 

Shiro laughs and grabs it. “Everyone see that?” He pulls up the comments.

 

**Allura:** I’M SOBBING, THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! CONGRATS!

 

**Lance:** i resent that scoff, keefer. Congrats tho

 

**Hunk:** not gonna lie, i’m a bit teary

 

**Lance:** oh shut up i can see you crying

 

**Hunk:** Shhhh

 

**Pidge:** CONGRATS!!

 

**Matt:** FINALLY

 

“Thanks guys!” Shiro laughs and shows Keith the comments.

 

**Krolia:** Congratulations, boys. I’m so happy for you guys!

 

“Thanks, mom.” Keith’s smile is wobbly and tears are welling in his eyes again. “God, I’ve shown enough weakness to last a lifetime.” He says while wiping his eyes.

 

**Lance:** who knew lil keefus had such a soft side ^3^~

 

“Shut it Lance!” Keith scowls.

 

**Lance:** aaand he’s back

 

**Matt:** lmao

 

“It’s not a weakness to cry.” Shiro smiles softly. He caresses Keith’s cheek gently and kisses his forehead. “It just means you care.”

 

**Allura:** Augh, my heart can’t take this!

 

**Pidge:** aww grosssss

 

**Matt:** *gags* too sweet

 

**Hunk:** i’;m npot cyrign

 

**Lance:** i can literally see you crying dude

 

**Krolia:** Lol!

 

The boys laugh at their friends’ craziness.

 

“Anyway, we gotta catch a cab back to the dock. I’ll send proper pictures of the ring when we’re settled on the ship!” Shiro says.

 

**Krolia:** I’m so proud of you two. Have a wonderful rest of your trip.

 

“Thanks, mom. We will.” Keith smiles.

 

**Allura:** Bye guys! Congratulations again!!

 

**Hunk:** CCONGRATULOISNS

 

**Lance:** lmao congrats guys

 

**Pidge:** congrats :)

 

**Matt:** Congrats!!!

 

“Byyyeee!” Shiro sings before ending the live stream. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yep.” Keith replies. “I have one last thing to do though.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

Keith leans in and kisses Shiro firmly.

 

“That.” Both of them are smiling like maniacs.

 

They stand up and dust the sand off themselves before walking to the parking lot, hand in hand.

 

\---

 

It’s late when they arrive to their room. As soon as the door closes Keith is kissing Shiro’s jaw and down his neck.

 

“Eager, are we?” Shiro tosses the backpack in a chair and puts his hands on him.

 

“Yeah, you could call it that.” Keith’s eyes are dark with lust. “I was just hoping to fuck my fiance.” Shiro breaths a gasp and picks Keith up by the thighs. He immediately locks his ankles behind Shiro’s back and they kiss like it’s their last day alive.

 

Shiro walks them to the bed and drops Keith on it before almost tearing the shirt off his body. He straddles Keith’s hips and licks his way into his mouth, forcing a moan from Keith’s throat. They part briefly to let Keith’s shirt and binder pass over his head. Their hands are roaming each other’s bodies, scratching and feeling as much as they can while their tongues continue to slide together. Shiro’s hands smooth over Keith’s slight breasts before he pinches his nipples. Keith sucks in a breath and grasps Shiro’s hips, holding them in place while he grinds his hips on his ass. Shiro moans wantonly and pushes his ass down.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Shiro whines.

 

“Did you pack everything?” Keith asks lowly. Shiro hums an affirmative. “Go get it then, baby.”

 

Shiro steps to his feet and walks to their suitcase. With a little digging he pulls out the harness, dildo, and bullet vibe followed by some lube. He places it all on the bed and takes his pants and briefs off in one motion. He also takes the time to grab a spare towel from the closet. When he looks up on the bed, Keith is already naked. He’s laying back on the pillows, legs spread wide and rubbing lazy circles on his swollen clit.

 

“C’mere, babe.” Keith says, and Shiro obeys. He crawls up the bed and kisses Keith breathless.

 

“Want me to give you head?” Shiro whispers while his fingers caress Keith’s sensitive folds.

 

“I want to see you choke on my cock.” Keith says. He smirks when Shiro’s eyes widen slightly. “Well? Go get it.” He commands.

 

Shiro leans back and grabs the items at the foot of the bed. Keith stops touching himself and watches Shiro strap the harness on Keith’s hips and attach the dildo. He lays between Keith’s legs, nipping and kissing his thighs up to his hips. When he gets close enough Shiro licks a stripe up the dildo and puts the tip in his mouth. Keith bites his bottom lip and watches Shiro work his way down. Keith can see the spit dripping down the dildo already. He watches as it very obviously hits the back of his throat. Shiro gags slightly and pulls off of it entirely, a thin line of spit connected between his lips and the dildo. Keith grabs Shiro by his hair and guides his mouth back down.

 

“That’s a good boy, swallow it down now.” Keith rasps. Shiro sinks down easily and soon he’s gagging on it again. This time, Keith holds his head there. “Fuck, such a good boy.” Keith praises while Shiro’s eyes squeeze shut and he’s swallowing around the cock in his throat. Keith pulls his hair to get his mouth off the dildo and Shiro gasps in air desperately. There’s even more spit running from the dildo to his lips, it’s dripping down his chin a little. He’s even got a tear running down his cheek. “You wanna get fucked now?” Keith asks. Shiro shakes his head.

 

“Can you fuck my throat first?” Shiro asks sheepishly.

 

“What do you say?” Keith strokes the slicked up dildo.

 

“Please.” Shiro gulps.

 

“Please, what?”

 

“Please, sir.” Shiro blushes up to his ears.

 

“Good boy. Hands and knees, baby.”

 

Shiro obeys immediately. Keith smirks before sitting up and getting on his knees. He lines up the dildo with Shiro’s mouth and pushes it past his lips. He lets Shiro get used to it briefly before his hips start thrusting it into his mouth. The first time it hits the back of his throat he gags before he breathes in through his nose and relaxes his throat. Keith is building up a rhythm, the dildo is fucking his throat and he’s moaning when he can. Keith holds Shiro by his hair and forces his lips to the base, pushing the dildo far deeper. He holds him there till Shiro gags hard and makes a pathetic noise. He yanks Shiro off and admires the way he’s gasping with drool dripping down his chin and tears staining his cheeks.

 

“You ready now?” Keith says lowly, his fingers running through his bangs.

 

“Yes, sir.” Shiro’s voice is almost shot. “How do you want me, sir?”

 

“Turn around, hands and knees.”

 

Shiro does as he’s told and presents himself to Keith. His cock hangs hot and heavy between his legs. Shiro reaches to grab the towel and puts it below him. Keith licks his lips and grabs the vibrator. He turns it on a low setting and runs it from the base of his cock to the tip. A gasp escapes his throat and he groans when Keith swirls it over the tip.

 

“Hold that there.” Keith says, and he does. He’s panting when he hears the lube cap pop open. Shortly after, he feels a slicked finger push its way into his hole. He moans as it works its way deeper. It’s thrusting in and out easily. Another finger breaches him and he hisses at the stretch. Keith takes the vibrator’s remote and turns it up.

 

“Ah!” Shiro releases a sob that turns into a moan. He’s relaxing nicely, opening up so easily. Keith’s fingers start thrusting into him quickly and Shiro’s thighs start shaking. “Ah! Keith, please!” His hips start rocking back to meet Keith’s fingers.

 

“Ready for another, baby?” Keith reaches his hand not currently occupied and pumps Shiro’s cock for a second.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Shiro’s trying to keep his voice down but is only just barely failing. As per Shiro’s request, Keith squirts more lube over his hole and adds another finger. As well as the addition in his ass, Keith turns up the vibe even more. Shiro has to lower his body to hold himself up on his elbow in order cover his mouth, otherwise the shout that comes from it would be echoing down the hall. Keith’s fingers work in and out of his hole, stretching him wide open. “Please Keith, fuck me!” Shiro whimpers and pushes back on his fingers. “Please, please, please!”

 

“Listen to you, begging for my cock.” Keith’s voice is dripping with lust. He crooks his fingers just right and hits Shiro’s prostate.

 

“Ah! Please!!” Shiro says louder than he’s proud of.

 

“Alright, baby.” Keith smiles and takes his fingers out of him. He turns off the vibrator. “Give me the vibe.” Shiro hands it to him between his legs. He puts it in the slot on the harness right on top of his clit. He squeezes more lube into his messy hand and slicks up the dildo, smearing the excess on Shiro’s loosened hole. “You ready?”

 

“Yes, please.” Shiro whispers. Keith shuffles on his knees and settles between Shiro’s spread legs. He grasps the base of the dildo and aims it towards his hole. Slowly, he pushes it in. Just as it penetrates him, Keith turns the vibe on and it buzzes to life on his clit. He moans and thrusts a little harder than he wanted to. Shiro gasps and feels himself tighten up.

 

“Slow! Please!” Shiro whines. Keith mumbles an apology and pulls out a little before he stops moving to let Shiro adjust. They’re both breathing heavily for a few seconds. “Okay, go slow.” Shiro gives the okay. Even slower than before, Keith slides the dildo inside him.

 

“That’s so good, Shiro. You’re so good… feels so good.” Keith breaths as he pulls out and pushes back in. Shiro arches his back a little and pushes his hips back just as Keith pushes forward. The dildo hits deeper and Shiro moans roughly. They’re moving slow but creating a rhythm nonetheless.

 

Keith turns up the vibe and gasps at the stimulation. His hips snap forward on their own and the dildo hits right on Shiro’s prostate, causing a gasp to escape his throat.

 

“Fuck, more…!” Shiro moans. Keith obeys, snapping his hips forward and leaning so his chest rests on Shiro’s back. His hips are moving on instinct, driving hard and fast into Shiro.

 

“Fuck, Takashi, you feel so good!” Keith slurs. He reaches between Shiro’s legs and jerks him off.

 

“Keith, Keith! Don’t stop!” Shiro begs as his hips buck back to meet Keith’s thrusts.

 

Keith swipes his hand over the tip of Shiro’s cock and collects the pre-cum to spread on his cock. The extra friction has Shiro seeing white. The tightness in his groin is coiling, hot and fast as Keith pounds into him relentlessly.

 

Keith turns up the vibe on its highest setting and bites Shiro’s shoulder to stifle his moans. The pain shoots through Shiro’s body, almost setting him over the edge. Keith squeezes his cock a little harder and swirls his thumb over the head, smearing even more pre over it. His hips don’t have a rhythm anymore, they’re snapping forward in an effort to seek his own release.

 

“Oh fuck, Takashi- I’m gonna-!” Keith gasps.

 

“Me too! Keith!” Shiro moans. It takes a couple more seconds and Shiro cums, his cock spurting thick cum onto the towel below him. Keith’s hips are still going and Shiro’s starting to see stars. Finally, Keith’s hips stutter to a stop, pushing the dildo in deep. He nails Shiro’s prostate one last time and the overstimulation causes a shout to rip from Shiro’s worn throat. Keith is moaning shamelessly, his orgasm tearing through his body.

 

He finally turns off the vibrator and relaxes, putting all his weight on Shiro, who’s panting and shaking from exertion. Shiro can’t hold them up any longer and he lets himself collapse into the puddle of his jizz. Both boys are gasping for air, and Keith’s ears are ringing. After a minute Keith opens his eyes and pulls out of Shiro gently. The movement elicits a weak moan from Shiro but he makes no move to get up. Keith takes off the harness and goes to the bathroom to clean the dildo thoroughly before putting it back in the suitcase. He cleans up the lube and vibrator and puts them back as well. Keith helps Shiro roll over on his back and uses the towel to wipe up what he can of the cum on his stomach and crotch. He throws the towel in the towel hamper and giggles to himself. He feels bad for whoever does the laundry on board.

 

“Did you want to take a hot shower, Shiro?” Keith whispers when he turns back to Shiro.

 

“Mmm.” Shiro stirs slightly. “Mmhmm.” He hums.

 

“Okay, I can’t fit in with you, do you want me to wait outside?” Keith brushes Shiro’s bangs out of his sweaty forehead.

 

“Mmhm.” Shiro nods and blinks his eyes open. “I love you, Keith.” His voice sounds like hell.

 

“I love you too, sweetie. Let’s get you up.” Keith holds his hands out and encourages Shiro to sit up. Eventually he’s in a sitting position, so Keith pulls him to his feet and helps him into the bathroom. Shiro turns on the shower and moans in delight when he steps into the hot spray of water. 

 

Keith wets a washcloth and wipes his face and crotch, in that order, because he’s too lazy to shower tonight. He climbs into bed and waits to hear the water turn off. The next thing he knows Shiro is climbing in next to him and spooning him. He figures he dozed off.

 

“That was nice.” Shiro says through a sigh, his voice still gravelly but a little better.

 

“Agreed.” Keith smiles and cuddles closer to Shiro. “I love you, Shiro.” He whispers.

 

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro whispers back and kisses his cheek before laying down and getting comfortable.

 

“Goodnight.” Keith yawns.

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

 

Shiro can’t remember the last time he’s slept so peacefully.

 

\----

 

Keith orders them breakfast in bed the next morning because Shiro is so conked out he hasn’t stirred in nearly 10 hours. When the food arrives, he still doesn’t move. Keith lets him rest and eats the fruit bowl he ordered whilst perched on one of the chairs. He holds the bowl with his right hand and goes to scratch his head with his left. When it comes back down and grasps the bowl, the ring on his finger clinks against it. He stares down at his hand with the ring. He holds it up and admires it once again. He grins and puts the bowl on the floor then grabs his phone. He takes multiple pictures of his hand, all different angles, and uploads them all to his Facebook. He changes his profile picture to one of the pictures. He also takes the time to change his relationship status to ‘engaged’. He giggles crazily and covers his face with his hands. He can feel himself blushing and he only giggles harder, his body shaking with it.

 

Shiro’s body decides it’s rested enough then and he opens his eyes. He notices the room’s lamps are on first, then he notices the lack of a body next to him. He feels around for Keith before he sits up and notices him sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands covering his face plus he’s shaking slightly.

 

“Keith?!” Shiro just about shouts. The sudden noise makes Keith jump violently and he whips his head to look at Shiro. There’s tear tracks glistening on his cheeks and his face is nearly beet red. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened?!” Shiro’s on his feet in seconds and immediately regrets it. He wobbles and plops back on the bed like a toddler learning to walk. “Oww…” Shiro groans and rolls over to avoid sitting on his ass.

 

Keith is staring in shock at his fiance for a few moments before he bursts out laughing.

 

“Laugh it up, fuzzball!” Shiro bellows, making Keith laugh even harder. He’s gasping for breath after a solid 20 seconds of laughter. Shiro has rolled onto his side to scowl at Keith.

 

“C’mon Captain Butthurt, let’s eat so we can go explore.” Keith wipes at the tears streaming down his face.

 

“I’m  _ so _ sorry for being concerned for my fiance!” Shiro retorts.

 

“I’m fine, Shiro. Check your phone.” Keith picks up his bowl and eats the last piece of cantaloupe in it.

 

Shiro squints his eyes at him before rolling over towards the bedside table. He reaches and unplugs his phone, unlocking it quickly and checking his notifications. He notices the one from Facebook, the one asking to verify the relationship status change. He gasps softly and taps it to confirm. He opens his Facebook and scrolls down to his information and sees it:

 

_ Engaged to Keith Kogane. _

 

Shiro’s smile is so lovesick.

 

“Is this why you were crying?” Shiro asks as he sits up as best he can without hurting himself.

 

“Yeah.” Keith puts the bowl down on the platter they received breakfast on. “It’s so much more official once it’s on Facebook.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it is.” Shiro laughs. He looks over at Keith lounging in the chair and smiles. “Come over here and kiss your old man.”

 

“Ew!” Keith snorts. “That sounds gross, Shiro.”

 

“I don’t want to move yet, come here and  _ kiss me. _ ” Shiro pouts. Keith rolls his eyes and walks over to hoist Shiro to his feet. “Ugh I said I- OOP-!!”

 

Keith then dips Shiro backwards and kisses him deeply. Shiro’s holding himself on one foot while the rest of his weight is in Keith’s hands. He sometimes forgets how strong Keith has gotten. After the shock wears off, he closes his eyes and begins kissing him right back. He gets so lost in the feeling of Keith. He’s so in love it hurts sometimes, and right now is one of those times. Keith pulls Shiro upright and kisses him once more before he looks into his eyes.

 

“I love you, Shiro.” Keith whispers and pulls him into a gentle hug.

 

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro breaths, embracing Keith securely. They breathe together for a few moments before they release each other.

 

“Alright, old timer. Time to eat! Also, you’re still naked.” Keith cackles.

 

“I am aware!” Shiro states. “Also,  _ you _ smell like sunscreen and sex. Go shower.” He says as he pulls some clean briefs over his ass. Keith sticks his tongue out at him before taking off his sweatshirt and short-shorts, and suddenly he’s naked. Keith struts to the bathroom, knowing full well Shiro is staring. He turns and winks before he closes the door behind him. Shiro clutches his chest.

 

This boy will definitely be the death of him.

 

\----

 

While Keith showers, Shiro eats what he assumes is his and dresses completely. He’s in a white tank top and his purple board shorts. Keith emerges from the shower with a towel around his waist. Shiro kisses him thoroughly and teases his nipples. Keith swats at his hands and drops the towel to get dressed while Shiro cackles. He puts on his red tank top, swim binder, and board shorts then eats what’s left on the platter. They pack the backpack with their passports and some water bottles from the mini fridge and they’re on their way.

 

\---

 

They decide to stay close to the dock today. Shiro holds Keith’s hand as they walk up the road. They come across a tourist trap sorta store and Keith insists he needs another oversized sweater, and who is Shiro to deny him that? They walk away with Keith’s new sweater, 7 vials of pink sand, a couple magnets, and matching T-shirts. (“Are we really getting matching T-shirts? Are we really going to be  _ that _ couple?” “Yes, Keith. If you haven’t noticed, we already  _ are _ that couple.”) They walk past the piers and enter the mall to window shop more. They find a cute Bermuda nameplate that says Keith’s name but have no luck finding one that says Takashi (Shiro’s not surprised). They find a jewelry store that Keith tries to avoid like the plague but Shiro pulls him in anyways. Shiro buys them matching coral and shark tooth necklaces.

 

They leave the mall and walk back towards the dock, stopping at the ice cream place on the way. They sit in the sun eating their ice cream and chatting about everything and nothing. They people watch while holding hands for a while, but decide to catch a cab to the mini golf course. They burn an hour or so playing mini golf (Keith swears loud enough to have Shiro apologizing to the parents in the immediate area) then head to the small beach near by. After putting on sunscreen, they sunbathe for a while. Shiro falls asleep on his chest, using his arms as a pillow. Keith draws a dick in sunscreen on his back, ignoring the dirty looks from the parents on the beach. Keith waits a little over half an hour to wake him up. It takes every ounce of self control not to laugh when he says he reapplied sunscreen so Shiro wouldn’t get burned. Shiro thanks him and kisses him and Keith feels a little bad, but he knows it’ll be worth it later when Shiro notices the giant, veiny dick on his back.

 

They go in the water to cool off briefly and Keith does laugh then, because the dick showed up perfectly.

 

They dry off and dress again before catching a cab back to the dock. They go to the floating bar for dinner and get almost wasted. Shiro is giggling and Keith is very talkative and cuddly. They stumble back to the ship and go straight to their room.

 

\----

 

They wake up the next day and the ship has left Bermuda. There’s only 1 full day left of the cruise and they’re back in Newark the next morning. They shower and lounge around the room while they order dessert for breakfast in their underwear. Honestly, how could it be any more perfect?

 

“I’m going to have to work out so hard to burn off all this weight I gained.” Shiro whines as he takes another bite of his créme brûlée.

 

“Same, ugh.” Keith groans. “At least my workout buddy is hot.” He stabs another giant piece of cake and jams it in his mouth.

 

“Dude, same!” Shiro smiles and smooches Keith right on the lips. Keith smiles with his cheeks full of cake and crumbs on his face. “So, you wanna get drunk and get in the hot tub?” Shiro asks. Keith’s eyes light up and he chews faster. After swallowing a bit he replies.

 

“Takashi, this is why I’m marrying you. You just… get me.” He says around a mouthful of cake. Shiro swoons.

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

“Love you too, Shiro!” Keith says after he swallows the rest of the cake.

 

“Alright, let’s get going and enjoy the last day of our vacation!”

 

By 2pm they’re drunk and cuddling in the adults only hot tub.

 

\-----

 

The day goes by in a blur and suddenly they’re at dinner. They’re drinking even more alcohol and Shiro has to hold Keith’s hand constantly to keep him from climbing in his lap. Shiro orders escargot and convinces Keith to try it. He flinches like he’s gonna get hit in the face, but eventually his eyebrows raise and he’s chewing enthusiastically.

 

“That’s actually good!”

 

“I fucking told you so!”

 

They order another serving of escargot and finally order steaks for their entrees. They take some pictures of their last meal and take some selfies too. After their last glass of wine (and more dessert), they go to their room.

 

\--

 

_ Shiro renamed the group: arrrr grab tha booty _

 

_ Shiro added Keith to the chat! _

 

_ Keith has sent a picture to the group chat! _

 

**Keith:** YARR

 

**Lance:** LMFAO OMFG

 

**Keith:** we been drinking sinc,e 1pm fgiht me mcclain

 

**Allura:** Jesus!

 

**Pidge:** Here it comes! The blackmail!

 

**Matt:** LMAOOOOO

 

**Shiro:** Arr it be time…

 

**Keith:** Ay,e it be time to grab tha booty

 

**Hunk:** holy shit!

 

**Lance:** i cnat breaht

 

**Keith:** thank GOD

 

**Lance:** Watch it, Shirogane

 

**Keith:** but… shiro is shirogane

 

**Lance:** you are too, duh, you’re getting married you idiot

 

**Keith:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Shiro:** !!!! :D

 

**Pidge:** Oh no

 

**Shiro:** ✿♥‿♥✿!!!!

 

**Matt:** Sweet jesus

 

**Allura:** It makes me so happy to see them so happy.

 

**Keith:** (๑♡3♡๑)

 

**Lance:** Y’all are literally laying next to each other sending lovey emojis to each other.

 

**Pidge:** DISGUSTANG

 

**Matt:** lmao

 

_ Shiro has sent a picture to the group chat! _

 

**Pidge:** AGH MY EYES

 

**Lance:** OH CMON GUYS

 

**Allura:** AWWWWWWWW

 

**Matt:** AHAHAHA

 

**Hunk:** OH

 

**Keith:** wat, u never seen 2 dudes kissing befoer? Grwo up

 

**Lance:** Go to bed Keith you’re so fucking drunk.

 

**Shiro:** I’m the one hwo has to drive 7 hours hooome tomorrow :((((

 

**Hunk:** You guys better get to sleep then, long day tomorrow!

 

**Keith:** babe we can .. like… switch?

 

**Shiro:** We switch all the tiem, babby ;))

 

**Lance:** CHRIST

 

**Pidge:** NOOOOO EWWW

 

**Matt:** LMAO HOLY SHIT

 

**Keith:** I meant… driving, dude

 

**Shiro:** I know, i wanted to watch them squirm lmao

 

**Lance:** after all the help I gave you, this is how you repay me. I see how it is

 

**Allura:** As entertaining as this is, the Shiroganes need to rest so they get home safely tomorrow.

 

**Hunk:** lol ya guys!!!

 

**Matt:** Alright, goodnight ya scallywags

 

**Keith:** ARRR

 

**Shiro:** YARRRRRRR

 

**Pidge:** i can’t fucking believe

 

**Lance:** i’m DYING

 

**Hunk:** Goodnight everyone!

 

**Pidge:** can’t wait to hear about those hangovers guys lol goodnight

 

Shiro and Keith don’t reply. They passed out in their day clothes cuddled next to each other.

 

\----

 

As predicted they are hungover as fuck when they wake up. Luckily, it’s still early in the day when they wake so they have time to rehydrate and sober up. They take turns showering and head to the breakfast buffet. By the time the ship docks in Newark they’re recovered enough to find their way to their car and pack everything up for the drive home.

 

Shiro drives half way then Keith drives the rest of the way. They’re back in Ohio and Keith is speeding through the suburbs to get to their apartment. Finally, Keith hits city limits and he slows to the speed limit. He pulls through the McDonald’s drive thru and gets them dinner. He gets stuck in the Saturday night traffic on the way to the apartment but he’s too tired to be angry. He pulls into the parking garage and parks. He wakes up Shiro and they groggily get out of the car. They’re both dead on their feet hauling their luggage through the lobby.

 

“Welcome back!” Cheryl chirps.

 

“Thanks, Cheryl.” Shiro replies. Keith pushes the call button frantically.

 

“I’ll ask about your vacation later, you guys look exhausted.” Cheryl has mercy on them.

 

“We are, thank you.” Shiro breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Rest up, fellas.” She says when the elevator dings.

 

“Thanks.” Keith croaks. They step into the elevator and press their floor button. The doors close and the elevator whirs to life. Keith closes his eyes and Shiro has to catch him when he starts slumping over.

 

“Just a little longer babe.” Shiro murmurs and holds him around the shoulders. Keith rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder and sighs. After what feels like a lifetime, the elevator dings and the door opens. They step out and walk to their door. Once it’s unlocked, Shiro heaves the suitcase in and turns on the lights.

 

“Kuro, Röd, we’re home!” Shiro calls after shutting the door behind them. Distant mews echo from down the hall. He hears a small thump and the mews get louder as Kuro makes her way to the front room. “There’s my girl!!” Shiro smiles and kneels to scoop up his daughter. She’s mewing up a storm, purring and rubbing her face on Shiro’s face. “Ohhh I missed you too!!” He coos.

 

“I bet you we don’t even see Röd tonight.” Keith says as he slips off his sandals on the doormat. “Hey girl!” He greets Kuro and scratches behind her ears. She looks at him right in the face and mews very loudly. “I missed you too, sweetheart!” He laughs and kisses her little head. Just as he sets down the backpack and McDonald’s bag, he hears a loud, angry meow from the mouth of the hallway. “Röd!!” Keith’s eyebrows shoot for his hairline. Röd is sitting there with his tail flicking back and forth. “C’mere, you grouch. Come say hi to dad and papa.” Keith kneels and beckons his cat. Röd just stares at him. Keith shoots him a scowl.

 

“Come here, Röd.” Shiro says softly. Röd looks up at Shiro and huffs before walking ever so slowly to him. Keith watches in bewilderment as Shiro kneels again and picks him up. He’s now got a cat in each arm. “That’s good babies.” Shiro smooches each of them on the top of the head. Röd purs loudly and boops Shiro’s chin while Kuro mews loudly in his face.

 

“How come he comes to you?? I raised him!” Keith stands and watches his fiance get loved on by their kids.

 

“I have no idea.” Shiro chuckles. “Be nice to papa, Röd.” He scolds. Röd just meows loudly as Shiro bounces him like a baby. Keith walks in front of Shiro and pets Röd’s head.

 

“You done being a butt?” Keith coos. Röd rubs his face on Keith’s hand. “I’ll take that as a ye- OW!” Keith yelps as Röd bites his hand. It’s not a mean bite, more of a “how dare you leave for a week but I love you anyway” bite. “Ohhh you slimey little-”

 

“Aaalright, that’s enough of that.” Shiro laughs and drops the cats. Kuro immediately turns and rubs up on Shiro’s legs. Röd waddles to the couch and jumps on its arm before meowing loudly. “Okay, I see you Kuro. We gotta get settled in, okay?” He tries reasoning with her. She just mews at him.

 

“I’ll get the suitcase.” Keith says. He grabs it and rolls it to the bedroom while Shiro grabs the McDonald’s bag off the floor and takes it to their little kitchen, Kuro following closely behind. Keith reappears and flops down into a kitchen chair, elbows on the table and his face in his hands. Shiro pulls out the food and tosses the empty bag in the trash. They eat in relative silence, the exception being Kuro’s little affectionate mews.

 

After they clean up the wrappers and turn off the lights, Keith goes to the bathroom to wash his face and Shiro grabs their toothbrushes from the suitcase. They get ready for bed together, and once they’re done they strip and cuddle into their bed. They’re asleep within minutes.

 

\----

 

The next morning, they’re in the kitchen eating breakfast together when Shiro remembers something.

 

“Hey Google.” He starts. Keith looks up from his phone. “Play Sweet by Cigarettes after Sex.”

 

“Okay, now playing Sweet by Cigarettes after Sex on Spotify.”

 

The slow song starts playing and Keith chuckles.

 

“Really, Shiro?”

 

“Yep. Come here, sweetheart.” Shiro gets up and walks over to Keith and pulls him to his feet. He puts one hand on his lower back and holds Keith’s left hand to his heart, feeling the hardness of the ring against his skin. Keith giggles and puts his right hand on Shiro’s shoulder. They start to sway gently to the soft song. Kuro mews at their feet and follows them as they step around the kitchen. Keith rests his head on Shiro’s chest and closes his eyes. He can hear Shiro’s heart beating loud and clear like this. Shiro rests his head on top of Keith’s and smiles.

 

This, right here, is the future he wanted; and now he can have it-

 

Finally. And goddamn, is it so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated greatly!
> 
> and before u ask, yes, this is oddly specific bc i've taken a cruise to bermuda and i wanted my boys to go on a romantic cruise together! all the places mentioned are real and can be found on the map!


End file.
